1. Field
Embodiments relate to a driver and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same, and more particularly, to a driver capable of freely controlling widths of signals and improving reliability and an OLED display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weight and volume are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT). However, recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing their weight and volume have been developed. The FPDs include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an OLED display.
Among the FPDs, an OLED display displays images using OLEDs that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. An OLED display has a high response speed, and is driven with low power consumption. The conventional OLED displays supply currents corresponding to data signals to OLEDs using the transistors formed in pixels so that light is generated by the OLEDs.
The conventional OLED displays include a data driver configured to supply data signals to data lines, a scan driver configured to sequentially supply scan signals to scan lines, an emission control line driver configured to supply emission control signals to emission control lines, and a pixel unit including a plurality of pixels coupled to the data lines, the scan lines, and the emission control lines.
The pixels included in the pixel unit are selected when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines to receive the data signals from the data lines. The pixels that received the data signals generate light having predetermined brightness corresponding to the data signals, and display a predetermined image. The emission time of pixels is controlled by the emission control signals supplied from the emission control lines. In general, the emission control signals are supplied so as to overlap the scan signals supplied to one scan line or two scan lines. Pixels to which the data signals are supplied are set in a non-emission state by the emission control signals.
Currently, optimal setting of brightness of a panel to correspond to an amount of external light is actively researched. Brightness of a panel may be controlled by various methods. For example, brightness of a panel may be controlled by controlling a bit of data to correspond to the amount of the external light. However, complicated processes have to be performed to control the bit of the data.
In order to solve such a problem, a method of controlling a width of the emission control signals is suggested to control the brightness of the panel. Timing of turning on a pixel is controlled to correspond to the width of the emission control signals to control the brightness of a panel. Therefore, an emission control line driver capable of freely controlling the width of the emission control signals is required.